


Take a Gamble on Me

by melroihag



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Even softer Ann, F/F, GJChallenge, I'm obsessed, Short & Sweet, Soft Anne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melroihag/pseuds/melroihag
Summary: Ann finds out exactly what it was that Anne leveraged in order to secure the loan, so she could sink the pit.





	Take a Gamble on Me

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what this is, I just kept thinking about it and had to write it down.

Walking back toward Shibden, Ann’s hand would brush past Anne’s gently, causing both women to grin sheepishly at the other.

It wasn’t until Anne reached out her hand to help the blonde step over some loose rocks, that their companionable silence was broken.

“What gamble did you take?” Ann wondered aloud, as she replayed their conversation in her head. She’d been so distracted at the time by Anne standing before her, that she hadn’t questioned it at the time.

“Hmm?” Anne peered over at Miss Walker, still pinching herself that the blonde was really and truly here, walking beside her.

“You said that the pit had collapsed…” Ann prompted, she didn’t want to speak out of turn. Thinking to herself that it didn’t have anything to do with her, not really. Perhaps Anne wouldn’t divulge such information.

“Ah… Well, before I… left, I had to procure a loan in order to sink the pit.” Anne began to explain, she reached up to pull at her collar, that nervous tick Ann had become privy to.

Ann pulled them to a halt and stood directly in front of Anne. She gave no second thought to standing so close, as they were partially hidden by some trees, meaning prying eyes wouldn’t be able to spot them.

The young woman squeezed Anne’s hand in silent encouragement to continue.  
“I needed a substantial amount of money to sink the pit, which I didn’t have alone, or even with the help of my father. So, I offered the deeds to Shibden as my security for the loan.” Anne sighed as she scrubbed a tired hand over her face.

The reality sinking in that she could possibly lose Shibden, all because she hadn’t listened to her father’s sound advice about the coal industry being nasty.

“So, how much is it going to cost?” Ann asked, lifting onto her tiptoes to wrangle a stray hair back behind Anne’s ear.  
“Enough that I don’t have at this given moment.” Anne sighed, shaking her head as her thoughts spiralled out of control.  
“Come on.” Ann said brightly, interlacing her fingers with Anne’s as she turned them both around, and lead them the other way.  
“What? Where are we going?” Anne stumbled behind the petite woman, her grip on Ann’s hand never failing.  
“To sort this out.” Ann said simply, shrugging and shooting a calm smile to Anne.  
“Ann, I didn’t say this for this exact reason.” Anne tried to explain her reason for not bringing it up sooner, but was surprisingly interrupted instead.

“Am I not to live at Shibden with you?” Ann asked, eyes on the ground as she watched where she was stepping.  
It was Anne who pulled them to a stop then, cradling Ann’s face between her hands.  
“Yes, of course.” she assured her, her gaze searching the blonde’s as she wondered what the young woman was thinking.  
“Well, then… we can’t very well set up home together without a house now, can we?” Ann bit her lip as she looked up into onyx eyes.

  
A small smile played on Anne’s lips as she finally figured out Ann’s train of thought.  
“No, we can’t…” she tilted her head, gazing at Ann in nothing but pure adoration.  
“So, _I’ll_ pay off the loan, _you’ll_ get the deeds to Shibden back… and _Marian_ will be none the wiser.” a giggle escaped the blonde as she imagined Anne’s sister finding out.

Anne wet her lips before speaking, as if needing another second to gather her thoughts.  
“I love you.” she whispered, eyes flickering between bright blue.  
This was the first time she’d uttered those words aloud to Miss Walker. She’d felt them for a long time, of course. She just daren’t put a label to it, for fear nothing would ever come of it.  
But if you’d asked Anne that morning, whether or not she’d have been reunited with Ann and essentially engaged to be wed, she’d have honestly considered calling for Dr. Belcombe for you, as nothing would’ve been closer to her realm of possibility.

Yet, here she stands. The orange hues of the setting sun casting an ethereal glow on Miss Walker’s angelic face cradled between her palms.

Upon seeing the delightful glow shining in Ann’s blue eyes, it would seem as though those three words lit a switch inside of the young woman.

Ann had uttered them before, a few times actually and although she didn’t expect to hear them back, she didn’t quite anticipate the reaction her heart would have to hearing them fall from Anne’s lips.

A light blush coloured her cheeks and a bashful smile caused her gaze to lower, to where her hands had absentmindedly come to rest upon Anne’s waist.

Anne hooked a finger under Ann’s chin, lifting it gently to draw Ann’s attention back to her.  
No words needed to be spoken, Ann simply tugged Anne closer and closed the distance between them. Capturing Anne’s lips in a kiss so sweet, Anne was fairly certain she now knew what it was like to kiss an angel.

Pulling back ever so slightly, Anne caressed the blonde’s nose with her own, the softest of gazes aimed solely at the woman in her arms.

Ann leant in once more to steal another kiss, before she took Anne’s hand again and began walking backwards.

Anne huffed a laugh to herself, finding herself happy for the first time in a very long time.

She watched as Ann stole loving glances her way and placed a kiss to the back of Ann’s hand. She knew she’d follow the blonde anywhere from then on. She’d go to the ends of the earth for her.

And part of her knew, that Ann would do just the same for her.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think, leave a comment?


End file.
